The One Thing That I Want Is You
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Spock and Jim need one another but have difficult ways of telling it to one another.
1. Truth Serum

**Title:** Truth Serum

**Warning: **boy/boy (Spock/Jim) Do Not Read If This Offends You

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do Not Owe Star Trek 2009!

**Warning:** There is a bit spoilers from the movie also. NO FLAMES!

**Summary:** Jim is confessing everything.

* * *

"Do you think it's wise to come to this trading outpost, Captain?" Spock asked as he looked at his Captain of the right of him as he, Spock, Scotty and Bones were inside a trading outpost looking for supplies to trade.

"We have no other choice, Spock. The next Starbase that we're going to is three days away. The supplies that we have are going to run low and it will last until tomorrow," Jim explained.

"I do not like this trading outpost at all, Captain. The people here act like they're drunk or something," Scotty said.

"That's because they're drunk. This trading outpost is famous for its drinks," Bones said.

"Is that a hint, Bones?" Jim asked smirking as he looked at him.

"What? I wouldn't even think of drinking in a place like this, Jim!" Bones exclaimed.

Jim didn't say anything as the others followed him.

"Jim, you better not lead us anywhere to the bar," Bones threatened.

"Lighten up, Bones! The last time I drank was during that negotiation treaty and that was three months ago!" Jim explained.

"Spock, are you just going to let him do what his doing?" Bones asked.

"If I may Captain, the ship needs preparing and if we get attack without us being there…" Spock began.

"Then it is my responsibility," Jim finished, "I'm sure you want to try out their drinks too, Spock. You have to try new things, you know," he said with a smile.

Spock glared at his back as he didn't say anything else. The half-Vulcan, half-human had been in love with Jim for about a month now. The only thing that he didn't know that Jim was also in love with him but much longer then Spock was in love with him.

Jim had been in love with him ever since he first saw he and Nyota kiss each other inside the Turbolift Room and he had been quite jealous right after that. The only person who knew the truth about Jim's feelings was Bones and as for Spock, Nyota knew the truth as well and Spock ending their relationship right after the Nero incident.

"I see new faces! You're not around here, are you? I can tell by your uniforms," the bartender said as the group approached the bar.

"We're just visiting the place and looking for some supplies," Jim answered as the group sat on the stools.

"Well, why don't I give you free drinks? First time customers always get free drinks," the bartender said as he looked at a man who was sitting nearby them.

"Is something wrong, bartender?" Spock asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I was just looking at someone," the bartender said quickly as he fixed up their drinks.

However, Spock stopped him for a moment. "I do not want alcoholic beverage at this time. Water would be fine," he said as the bartender stared at him momentarily.

"Vulcan's," the bartender muttered, "they're a pleasure to be with," he said as Spock glared at him. The bartender gave the drinks to Scotty, Bones, Spock, and Jim. "Bottoms up," he said as he drank with them with the drink he had given to Spock.

The bartender finished drinking and he had a glint in his eyes as he watched Jim drink his beverage. Spock, Scotty, and Bones were unaware of his eagerness as Scotty and Bones were still drinking and Spock was looking around the bar with interest.

"Well, that was good," Jim finished as he licked his lips.

The bartender raised his eyebrow at him as he looked over at the man next to them. The man also stared back at him, "Bartender, another one," the man said.

"Yes sir," the bartender said quickly filling him up another one.

"Captain, I believe we wasted enough time here. We better get our supplies and head back to the ship," Spock said.

"If I may, I could help you with your supplies. I know this trading outpost by the back of my hand," the man said next to them.

Jim looked at Spock who stared right back at him. Jim shrugged, "The supplies may be hard to get," Jim warned as he gave the man the Datapad.

"Don't worry, I have a few friends in high places," the man said.

Spock was about to retort something back about his meaning but Jim caught him and shook his head. "I'll explain later," he added and Spock nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I was getting worried out there. Did you found everything that you needed?" Nyota asked as she hugged Spock.

Spock was about to say something but Jim interrupted him. "We found everything that we needed but seriously Uhura, you could stop with the hugging," Jim said as his eyes were wide.

"Jim, what are you talking about?" Nyota asked as she knew that Jim, and Scotty still think that the two of them were in a relationship even though they weren't.

"Oh please, like you don't know! You and Spock aren't in a relationship anymore! The two of you broke up. I could see the truth in your eyes," Jim said.

"Jim, I think that is enough," Spock said.

"And you!" Jim began frustrated, "every time I see you, I get the urge to hold you but I can't! Knowing the fact that you may reject me!" he said.

The occupants in the room were staring at Jim with their eyes wide.

"I think it's best for you to go to sickbay, Jim. I'm sure Dr. McCoy would find out what's wrong," Spock said.

Jim snorted, "The one thing that's wrong with me is actually having feelings for you ever since the Nero incident," he said and with that statement, he left the Turbolift Room and headed to sickbay.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Nyota asked as she looked at Spock.

"I believe that Jim is under the impression of confessing the truth," Spock said as he looked at Scotty. "Repair engineering," he said as Scotty nodded, "Lt. Uhura and I are going back to the trading post. I have a 'hunch' that whatever is affecting the Captain is back down there," he said.

* * *

"I can't find anything wrong with you, Jim. You're normal as a horse," Bones said as he finished scanning him.

"I don't say it often Bones, but I appreciate everything that you do here," Jim said as he swore.

Bones laughed, "That doesn't sound like the Jim that I know, but thanks anyway. I guess whoever did this to you is letting you spill the truth out, huh?" He said.

"You have no idea," Jim muttered as he told Bones everything what happened in the Turbolift.

"Holy… Does that mean that computerized goblin knows everything?" Bones asked.

"Bones, you're relieved of duty," Jim said as he stared at his best friend with hard eyes.

"W-What?" Bones asked surprised as he stared at Jim as if he had grown a second head.

"Don't make fun of Spock while I'm around. I do not want to see your face and thus, you're relieved of duty," Jim said.

"Fine," Bones snapped as he called for Nurse Chapel, "I'm relieved of duty for the time being, take over for me until I could get back to work," Bones said as he gave her the hypo.

"Sir?" Nurse Chapel asked confused.

"And a word of advice Jim, I suggest you hand the ship over to Spock for the time being. I don't think it would do you any good for you to be on the bridge," Bones said and with that, he left sickbay.

"Captain Kirk to Cmdr. Spock," Jim said through his communicator.

"Spock here," Spock's voice said over to the communicator.

"You're taking over the ship for the time being, Cmdr. The Doctor has relieved me of duty and I have relieved him of his," Jim said.

"Sir, Lt. Uhura and I are down at the trading post. Ensign Sulu should take over the bridge for the time being," Spock said.

"Is everything alright down there?" Jim asked worriedly.

"Yes sir, I'm just in a complex situation right at the moment," Spock replied.

A scream was heard in the background. "Hey you, get this bitch away from me! I told you everything that I know of him about the Truth Serum!" The voice exclaimed and another scream was heard.

"Tell Lt. Uhura not to overdo it," Jim said.

"Yes sir," Spock said and with that, they ended their transmission.

* * *

A door chime and the door opened revealing Spock as he entered the Captain's quarters later that evening. The Enterprise was due to leave the trading post at 2100 and it was now 2000 hours. "Sir, everything is in place and the repairs to Engineering are fixed on schedule," Spock said as he was standing in front of the desk while Jim sat in front of him.

"Tell Scotty he did a damn good job," Jim said with a smile.

"Also, I have reinstated Dr. McCoy back on duty and am in sickbay right at the moment. I will be at the bridge momentarily when I'm done here," Spock said.

There was silence between the two before Jim spoke up. "What about the antidote for the Truth Serum?" Jim asked slowly.

"The man who was responsible has left the trading post right after we all left. The outcome for this serum as the bartender told us will last for two days straight. The man who's responsible knew that we were from Starfleet and he was angered by Starfleet as one of the vessels from the Federation destroyed the vessel that his family was in. He had gotten word that a Federation Starship was coming to the trading post and thus made his plan into action," Spock explained.

"Do we know what species he is?" Jim asked.

Spock fidgeted nervously at the moment, "8472," he said worriedly, "a dangerous species that the Federation would encounter more later on. It is a species that could change their form and look like anything they want. Species 8472 should be in the Delta Quadrant, but due to a wormhole, some of them are here, inside the Alpha Quadrant," he explained.

"We aren't in war with them, are we?" Jim asked.

"Not that I know of," Spock said, "I better be on the bridge," he said as he turned.

"Spock, wait," Jim said as Spock stayed where he was. "Why don't we have breakfast tomorrow in the mess hall?" Jim asked.

Spock turned to look at him, "Breakfast tomorrow sounds splendid. Then we could speak with each other about the confession that you made in the Turbolift," he said.

That made Jim blush, "O-Of course," he stammered.

Spock gave him a rare smile. "Have some rest Captain and I shall see you tomorrow," he said.

"Good night," Jim added and Spock acknowledges him with a nod and left his quarters. Jim smiled to himself; he guessed having a Truth Serum on him isn't bad at all. Starting a new relationship with his first officer, Spock would be a first and that tomorrow would hurry up and get here.

* * *

End.

me: Wow, 5 pages on Microsoft Word! This is the longest one-shot that I made for Star Trek '09!

Spock: Truth Serum?

me: Yea, I always wanted to make a one-shot of Kirk telling the truth.

Jim: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Nyota: Review and update!


	2. Spock's Relationships

**Title:** Spock's Relationships

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Owe Star Trek!

**Warning:** boy/boy (Spock/Jim) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Cmdr. Riker and Captain Picard discuss the relationships of Spocks and the relationship that he had with Captain Kirk.

* * *

"What's so funny, Mr. Riker?" Captain Jean-Luc Picard asked as soon as he saw his Number One coming out off the turbolift and into the bridge and he sat down at his usual command chair.

"Mr. Data was just telling me that when you encountered Ambassador Spock at the Romulan planet, he told you that he and Captain Kirk were once bonded during their time. Really, Mr. Data could be humorous at times when he doesn't know it," Will said shaking his head.

"Will," Jean-Luc began as his face became serious, "how well did you study your history at the Academy?" He asked.

Will looked at him, "History isn't one of my best subjects when I was at school, sir. However, there wasn't a sentence at all in the history books that Ambassador Spock and Captain Kirk were once bonded. Its only a joke, right?" He asked.

"Do you know anything about Ambassador Spock's relationships?" Jean-Luc asked.

Will frowned as he tried to remember his history lessons. "He once had a relationship with that female name, Nyota Uhura and he once intended to be with T'Pring back in Vulcan, right?" He asked.

"However, T'Pring was killed during the destruction of Vulcan. Ambassador Spock ending his relationship with Uhura right after that Nero incident and thereby we don't know for a fact if Ambassador Spock ever mated," Worf's voice explained as the two commanding officers looked up at him surprised. "History is one of my favorite subjects and Ambassador Spock was one of the reports that I had written," Worf explained.

"If only we could go back to the past and see it for ourselves to see if Ambassador Spock did mated during his lifetime," Will said.

"Will, the Ambassador gave me a Mind Meld," Jean-Luc began.

"What?" Will asked as he looked at him again, "what did he do to you down there?" He asked unhappily.

"He transferred some of his memories to me so that I know the truth of everything," Jean-Luc explained, "I'm the only one that knows the real truth of his life," he said.

"Yea?" Will asked leaning forward as he was now intrigued, "what really happened?" He asked.

Jean-Luc just smiled at him, "Oh, you'll find out soon in the long run," he said as Will glared at him.

* * *

(On the Romulan Planet)

As soon as Jean-Luc Picard entered the mind of Ambassador Spock, he saw bits and pieces of his memories that was life on the Enterprise. However, one particular memory that Ambassador Spock was the one he needed to see.

_"I can't believe you of all people is actually getting married to none other then Jim himself," a black woman said who was wearing a blue-lengthy dress as she was staring playfully at a younger Spock._

Jean-Luc looked around and he saw that he was in some sort of a occassion as he saw Spock dressed up in a black tuxedo.

_"Who else could take care of Jim? I'm the only one who could take care of my T'hy'la. Mr. McCoy and his mother frightens him at times," he said._

_The black woman giggled, "I can't believe your capable of baring jokes now, Spock!" She exclaimed._

_"Yes well... It was at Mrs. Kirk's request that we do a wedding of our own. A human wedding besides the traditional Vulcan ritual. That too will be taken place right after this one on Vulcan," Spock explained._

_Before the black woman could respond back, the door opened revealing 3 men who was also in tuxedo's. "Hey Nyota, Spock. How's everything going here?" The older man of the group asked._

_"Spock isn't nervous as Jim should be right now," the black woman named Nyota explained with a giggle._

_"Dr. McCoy, I thought you should be by the alter by now along with Jim's brother? I'm sure he also wants Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov there as well," Spock said._

_"Yea, well, you should get going also, Mr. Spock. After all, you should be there before your bride!" Nyota exclaimed with a laugh as the others laughed too._

Jean-Luc watched the whole entire ceremony and he soon found himself back in his own time as he was staring at the older Spock. "Why did you want me to see that particular memory?" He asked.

"I wish to see my T'hy'la now, Mr. Picard," Spock explained, "if you see him back on Earth, tell him that I love him and I am waiting for him on Vulcan. I know he is somewhere because my bond with him did not disconnect from one another. Even during that incident on the Enterprise where he was legally claimed to be dead, I know he is alive. I just know it!" Spock said as his emotions were going through him.

"I will tell your T'hy'la about you, Ambassador Spock," Jean-Luc said.

"Do not use that word, Mr. Picard," Spock hissed at him, "he is alive and I miss him dearly. Now leave with your android friend before I loose my mind," he snapped and with that, he left the tunnels without turning back to look at Jean-Luc.

* * *

(Back on the Enterprise)

"Number One?" Jean-Luc asked as Will looked up from where he was reading his datapad, "if you're interested why don't you look up the word T'hy'la? I'm sure that Mr. Worf knows about it but do not ask him of it," he said before Worf could say anything.

"So your still not going to tell me what it means?" Will asked.

Jean-Luc smiled as there was twinkles in his eyes. "You love mysteries, don't you, Mr. Riker? I'm sure you can solve this one," he said.

"Of course sir," Will said and with one last look at Picard, he looked at Deeana who also has a smile on her face. "And I assume you know something as well?" He asked.

"It isn't my place to tell," Deeana replied.

"This is mutiny, sir," Will said shaking his head as he resumed his duties.

"Of course it is, Will," Jean-Luc said as he stood up from where he was sitting, "Ensign Ro, take us to Warp 5 and engaged," he said.

"Yes sir," Ensign Ro said and with that, the Enterprise crew began her new journey.

* * *

End.

"Even during that incident on the Enterprise where he was legally claimed to be dead"-Spock

me: Ok, for this quote, this story happened right before the movie started where Picard met Kirk and I'm sure that all of you know about that one episode in TNG where Picard meets Ambassador Spock on the Romulan Planet, right? This story takes place after that episode and right after the incident of the movie. Just to let you all know.

Jim: Is this your first time writing for me and Spock?

me: Oh yea! This is my first time writing for this couple! I hope all of you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! This was a one-shot since I wanted to write what happens if Picard or someone knew about the history of the relationship of Jim and Spock's.

Spock: Everyone else, update your stories!


	3. Into The Future

**Title:** Into the Future

**Warning:** boy/boy (Jim/Spock) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Owe Star Trek!

**Summary:** Jim, Spock, and Bones are accidentally thrown into the future. How are they going to get back to their real time? And what will Jim know about his current future self?

* * *

Jim woke up in a daze as he was in an unfamiliar room. The last thing he remembered was he, Spock, and McCoy energizing down to the planet's surface. However, there was turbulence along the way as Uhura told them to be careful since the planet was around in a time differential.

They have received a distress call coming down from the planet and they have thought that avoiding the time differential, they would be successfully transported below. However, the plan did not work and Jim had no idea where he was or what happened to the other two of his crew.

He sat up and he blinked in surprised as the room looked like it had advance technology and that he was in some sort of Starship. Clearly, he was in a sickbay as he looked on his left and saw hypo sprays lying around. He also saw a couple of beds ahead of him and saw Spock and McCoy lying unconscious.

"Ah, good, you're awake then," a voice said startling Jim.

Jim looked and he was staring at a man who was wearing a blue science uniform indicating that his probably the doctor of the sickbay. The man was practically bald and with such little hair left. "How's my crew, doctor?" Jim guessed and he had guessed correctly as the man smiled.

"They're perfectly fine and should be waking up soon," the doctor replied as Jim watched and the doctor pressed his pin on his uniform. "Captain, our special guest has woken up," he said as Jim's eyes stared at him surprised. Jim guessed that it was an advance communicator then the one he holds.

"I'll be right there," a woman's voice replied ending their transmission.

Jim got up from where he was lying as he walked over to where Spock was lying unconscious on the bed.

"Captain, please. I believe it is necessary for you to return to your bed at once," the doctor pleaded.

Jim snorted, "You're like Bones," he replied as the doctor stared at him confused. Jim went over to his lover and held his hand in his. "Wake up love," Jim said quietly as the doors of sickbay opened.

"Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise," a woman said as Jim turned to look at a Vulcan, and probably the Captain of the ship. "This is highly an accident at all," she said, "first three of my crew goes missing and now this," she said with a smile.

"And who you might be, Captain?" Jim asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My name's Captain Kathryn Janeway and this is Lt. Cmdr. Tuvok as he is my security/tactical officer," Janeway introduced, "you're aboard the U.S.S. Voyager and it is the 23rd century," she said.

Jim was about to retort something but was stopped by Spock's voice. "That is highly illogical," he said as he had his eyes closed and Jim tried to hide his smirk. "We can't be in the 23rd century," he said, "we were going to help a planet called the Duress System," he said.

"Your logic is flawed, Cmdr. Spock," Tuvok replied.

Spock opened his eyes and he sat up and looked around the room as his eyes landed on Jim. "Where is Dr. McCoy?" He asked.

"Right beside you," Jim gestured to the bed beside him and Spock saw that he was still unconscious.

"Without causing much distraction from the other crew members of my ship, I believe that Mr. Tuvok will escort both of you to your own quarters as soon as Dr. McCoy wakes up. From there, my senior staff and I will work with you to bring you home and to bring back my people home," Janeway said.

"Captain, it is unsure that Cmdr. Chakotay, Seven, and Lt. Torres are now in the U.S.S. Enterprise in their own time," Tuvok said.

"Tuvok, I just have a 'gut' feeling that they're in sickbay on the U.S.S. Enterprise," Janeway said confident. "If you need me, I'll be on the bridge," she said as she looked at Jim, "Welcome to the 23rd century, Captain," she said with a smile and left.

* * *

(Conference Room)

"So if we correct the same variances to the one that has the away team and Captain's Kirk own away team, we'll be able to get them back?" Tom Paris asked worriedly as he was worried for B'Elanna and even though he was worried, he was a teensy bit excited of having the famous James Kirk in their timeline.

"The planet that we are investigating, the Duriance System is the sister planet of the Duress System and it has the same time differential around it. The planet is abandoned but I'm sure that the Duress System in the Alpha Quadrant isn't," Janeway said as she turned to look at Jim.

Before Jim could answer, he had a question. "Where is the Duress System located?" He asked.

"The Delta Quadrant," Janeway said making Jim's eyes widened along with McCoy's as well, "I know we can't ask you to warn us back in time that Voyager would be stranded in the Delta Quadrant since that's alternating history, but the three of you mustn't speak to anyone about what you see here, is that clear?" She asked.

Jim nodded, "The Duress System is right at the border of the Delta Quadrant," he began. "We were about to beam down to the planet's surface, when this happened. We were answering a distress call from their people," he explained.

"Who's in charge of Engineering while B'Elanna is gone?" Tom asked.

"I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind taking over Engineering for the mean time with the help of Tuvok," Janeway said as Harry nodded.

"Captain, I would like to help," Jim piped up.

"You know, while you're here, I can show you around sickbay. I'm sure that you'll be interested with some of our advance technology," the Doctor said to McCoy.

McCoy smiled, "That would be awesome," he said.

"Well, since we aren't going anywhere, I want to show the Captain the Holodeck. I'm pretty sure that the Captain would enjoy it," Tom said looking at Jim.

"If the Captain permits me, I can help in the bridge to make things faster," Spock said.

Janeway nodded, "Very well. All of you have your duties to call. Dismissed," she said as she stood up and waited for Spock to come to her.

* * *

"What's a Holodeck?" Jim asked as he walked beside Tom.

Tom chuckled, "The Holodeck is a lot of fun. It wasn't introduced until your time but with Captain Archer. It's a computer device that recreates stuff," he said. "Just make sure that you don't tell this to anybody," he said.

"I won't," Jim promised.

"I can't believe it," Tom began.

"What?"

"Here I am, worrying about B'Elanna, but I should be damn well excited! I mean, I'm here walking and talking with the famous James Kirk! The one who defeated Nero and saved Earth! The one who married Spock and have kids of his own," Tom said.

"Yea, that's me alright," Jim said as he stopped and Tom stopped with him, "wait, Spock and I wed?" He asked surprised.

"It's all in the history books;" Tom said slowly, "the both of you had a Vulcan wedding tradition as well as a human one. Spock gave birth to kids," he said.

"Spock gave birth to kids?" Jim asked shocked as Tom nodded, "how is that possible?" He asked.

"Due to some mission or something that changed his Vulcan genetic," Tom said as he frowned, "I really don't remember. I shouldn't be talking about the future, so I don't think you should get your hopes up," he said.

"I'll try not to," Jim said.

* * *

(Two days later)

"How is that possible, Spock? You actually found a time-loop hole that we could send a transmission and tell them the variance of each other's landing party so that we could transport to that time," Jim said as he was at the bridge and was pretty damn shock as soon as he saw it. He almost fainted right there but luckily, McCoy was there to help him.

"We should be in video link right about now," Spock said as Jim watched in awe and he watched as he was face-to-face with Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov.

"Captain!" The three of them exclaimed in excitement and worried.

Jim put up a hand to make them all silence, "Have you encountered strange things while I'm away?" He asked.

"Yes sir, a Cmdr. Chakotay told us to reconfigure the Transporter Room to the variance of their away team and yours. They claim that they're from the 23rd century," Lt. Uhura replied.

"That's where we are now," Jim said, "patch us through where Cmdr. Chakotay is now. We have to tell him the plan," he said as he saw Janeway nodding.

* * *

(Three Hours Later)

Jim hardly had the time to blink as he was hugged hard by none other than Uhura.

"It's so good to see the three of you again! We thought we lost you there for sure!" Lt. Uhura exclaimed.

"What's the Stardate?" Jim asked immediately.

"2172.12," Ensign Sulu piped up as he was standing beside Chekov as he had a smile on his face.

Jim sighed in relieved, "I want to check on everything before heading down to the planet," he said.

"What? Captain, you're still going down there?" Lt. Uhura asked surprised.

"The Doctor gave us a hypospray that could let us go through the time differential until we get back. I want to tell them something," Jim explained.

"How was the 23rd century?" Chekov asked.

"I can't tell you," Jim said with a smile, "The Prime Directive and those Time-Travel Agents. The last thing I need is getting a visit from them," he muttered as he left the turbolift with Spock and Bones so that they could go to sickbay together.

* * *

"Are you really going to tell them?" Bones asked as the group walked together to the Turbolift an hour later.

"I have no other choice, do I?" Jim asked as he was holding onto Spock's hand.

"Let's just hope that they're ready for this," Bones muttered as went ahead.

"Jim, I would highly like to know what you and Mr. Paris spoke about," Spock began as Jim looked at him, "Mr. Paris told me about some of the stuff that he said to you," he said with a smile.

Jim looked startled, "You don't really believe it, do you?" He asked.

"I do hope that someday we do wed and have children," Spock said.

Before Jim could say anything, they were entering the turbolift and the two let go off each other's hands and joined Bones on the transporter pad.

"I do hope you know what you're doing," Lt. Uhura said.

"So do I," Jim said nodding as he gave the signal to Scotty to beam them down.

Unlike the last attempt, they were successful by beaming down to the surface and they were greeted by the leader of the Duress System.

"Welcome everyone, to the Duress System. I am so glad that you can help us with our symptoms," the leader said with a smile.

Jim took a deep breath before he began, "Do you know what the date is, sir?" He asked.

"It is the year 2015.12, is it not? I was getting worried that your ship could not get through with the shields that are protecting us," the leader said.

Jim looked at the other two who was standing right beside him. "Actually, it is the year 2172.12 and the records show that all of you are extinct," he said.

"What? Extinct?" The leader asked shocked as he was about to faint.

"We have a lot to talk about," Jim said.

* * *

End.

me: Well, how'd you like this time-travel one-shot? Good eh?

Jim: See the button below? Click it!

Spock: Be nice Jim.

Bones: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Jim: Review and update!


	4. Therapy

**Title:** Therapy

**Warning:** boy/boy (Spock/Jim) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Owe Star Trek!

**Author's Note:** I do not want a beta! By the way, how come people aren't reviewing? I have so many hits and visitors, but no reviews except from the two people who keeps reviewing! Thanks to those two people, the Christmas one-shot that I'm doing next, is dedicated to them. Thanks a lot you guys. And I know its a bit early for Christmas, but what the hell, right? Who doesn't love Christmas? NO FLAMES!

* * *

"Hey Bones, I'm fine, really. I don't need any hypos that you can inject me with," Jim said with a fake smile.

"If you don't get some sleep soon Jim, you'll faint," Bones said unhappily.

"Look Bones, if it make you feel any better, you can inject me one of your hypos, how about that?" Jim asked and without giving him a warning, Bones injected him with one.

"I do not want a call from the bridge crew stating that you fainted, Jim," Bones said.

"You won't," Jim replied and with that, he left sickbay while he made a call to someone.

When Jim finished his shift for the day, he was accompanied by Spock who also ended his shift for the day as the night crew was coming in. The five-year long mission was hard for everyone.

* * *

"Is something wrong Spock?" Jim asked as he raised his eyebrow at Spock who followed him to his quarters.

"You're having trouble sleeping," Spock observed.

"Spock, I'm going to bed. If you need anything, can't it wait until the morning?" Jim asked as he wanted to avoid this confrontation again.

"I could calm you down with my help, Captain," Spock began.

"I thought I said I do not need your help?" Jim asked.

Spock ignored him, "I could apply the neuro-pressure on you," Spock explained.

"The what pressure?" Jim asked confused.

"It is a technique used by Vulcan's that could relax a person," Spock explained.

Jim thought about it for a moment. "You mean like those massages?" He asked.

"In a way…" Spock answered.

"I'll go for tomorrow evening," Jim answered as he got a look from Spock, "very well. We can do it now if you like," he said and with that, Spock followed him inside his quarters.

* * *

"Bones, how's it hanging?" Jim asked with a smile as soon as he saw him in the mess hall.

"You're in a good mood, Jim. Did you sleep well last night?" Bones asked with a smile as he sat next to him at the table.

"Thanks to Spock," Jim said as last night session was truly incredible.

"Well, whatever he did, keep them coming, Jim. I do not want you in a loose of focus now," Bones said.

Jim stared at him for a moment, "You put him up to this, didn't you?" He asked.

Bones glared at him, "I did no such thing!" He lied.

Jim stared at him momentarily again. "Whatever you say, Bones. But even if you didn't, thanks though," he said with a smile as Bones hid a smile on his face while Jim wasn't watching.

* * *

The session between Jim and Spock had been going smoothly, that is, until Uhura had gone up to them and ask them a question. "There's been some talk about the two of you among the crew," Nyota began, "is there something going on between the two of you that we don't know about?" She asked.

"Well, you can ignore them, Uhura. The only thing that's going on between us is the neuro-pressure that I've been receiving from Spock. Isn't that right?" Jim asked as he looked at his First Officer.

"The Captain is right, Nyota," Spock replied.

"Besides, how could you say that if the two of you are dating one another? You should have little more faith on your boyfriend, Uhura," Jim said with a smile.

There was silence in the hallway as Spock spoke up a minute after. "I have ended our relationship right after the ceremonial," Spock said calmly.

Uhura nodded slightly, "Well then, I best be going then," she said as she quickly left the two men alone.

"She might have some feelings for you, Spock," Jim said with a teasing smile.

"Illogical," Spock replied, "she knows why I ended our relationship and that she could not pursue me anymore," he said.

"And why's that, Spock?" Jim asked.

"None of your concern," Spock said smoothly as Jim gave him a rare pout and Spock had to stop himself from smiling.

* * *

(Two Days Later-Evening)

"Isn't this is worrying you, Spock? I've been asked hundreds of times by the crew about my relationship with you," Jim said unhappily as he and Spock were inside Jim's quarters doing the neuro-pressure session.

"There is nothing going on between us, Jim. The crew is being illogical at the moment," Spock said. Spock had decided to call Jim by his first name after Jim had told him several times during their sessions. Since the first time Spock had spoken of it, Jim had given him a smile that could make any man faint.

"Mmm, that feels good Spock," Jim said sighing as Spock was giving him a massage in the back as he could feel all the tense muscles that Jim has.

"This gossip between us won't stay long anyway, Jim. In a few weeks, they won't be talking about us," Spock said.

"Yes, but by then, I might find the person to whomever started these rumors and kill him/her," Jim said unhappily.

"I doubt you'll do that, Jim. You're not the killing type of person," Spock replied.

JIm stopped Spock on what he was doing and he faced around as he was now lying on his back on his bed as he stared at Spock who was staring down at him. "You have the most outter confident of me, Spock. Uhura and the others don't believe in me that much as you do. They trust me, but not like the way that you do," Jim explained.

"It is unwise to say another person's name while we're both doing something erotic," Spock said slowly.

"Spock, what are you talking about?" Jim asked surprised.

"I'm talking about this, Jim," Spock said and with that, he leaned down and kissed Jim fully on the lips. He bit the buttom of Jim's lip making him gasp and Spock took advantage of it as he thrust his tongue inside and the two kissed as if there was no tomorrow. However, one of them had to breathe for air and Jim was the first one to stop kissing as he stared at Spock with wide eyes and heavy breathing.

"That was amazing," Jim said as he tries not to stutter, "that was the most exotic kiss that I ever had in my whole entire life!" He exclaimed.

"Then you do not feel it disgusting to you?" Spock asked.

"Spock, what are you really trying to say here?" Jim asked as he touched Spock's face slowly and Spock leaned towards the touch.

"I wish to bond with you, Jim. If you permit me to do so," Spock said, even though he didn't show it on his face, he was nervous as hell as he stared down at his future lover.

Jim smiled, "You know what? The kisses that I recieved from others didn't felt right, but the kiss that you had given me, Spock, felt right. It is as if we were meant to be together," he said as the two leaned in to each other to give a quick kiss.

"We should thank Dr. McCoy for this," Spock began, "he was apart of this as well," he said as Jim mentioned Spock to lie down with him on the bed and Spock happily incined and the two were facing each other staring at one another.

"Bones will have a way in this," Jim said smiling evilly and Spock had no idea what Jim had in mind for the poor old doctor.

* * *

End.

me: Does anyone know which Star Trek episode I gotten this from?

Spock: Your updating fast.

me: I have plenty of ideas in my head for a one-shot. Like right now, I'm thinking of doing a Christmas one-shot.

Jim: If anyone's going to watch the Oscar Award, you should vote for Star Trek if its one of the nominees!

McCoy: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Uhura: Review and update.


	5. Holodeck Love

**Title:** Holodeck Love

**Warning:** boy/boy (Jim/Spock, Sulu/Chekov) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Owe Star Trek!

**References:** This is based off that one episode in TNG. It was called "Ship in a Bottle" and it is one of my favorite episodes in TNG. I know TOS didn't have a holodeck back then, but its fun to imagine, isn't it?

**Summary:** While fixing the holodeck, Scotty encounters Jim's program to be alive. However, once Jim and Spock are once inside, the three of them had no idea what they gotten themselves into.

* * *

(Day One)

"I programmed you so that you can love me unlike the real one does. The real you doesn't know that I love him and that the real you, is dating Lt. Uhura instead which I'm constantly jealous of. The very first day that we met, I have always loved you. You were an instructor by then and thus it was forbidden. You and I clashed at the academy, I have always loved that. Even if you were an instructor before then, you have somehow managed to sneak off into seeing Lt. Uhura. I hated you for that. That is why, I have programmed you so that you could love me back. If I were to ask you to have sex now, would you decline?" Jim asked the holo character that he created.

"No Jim, I would not decline such an offer made to me," the holo character replied.

Jim beamed at the holo character, "That is what I like to hear. I still have to set up a setting in the program, but I think we can both have a date tonight in like, 2000 hours?" Jim asked.

"I would have appropriate clothing for our date tonight," the holo character said in agreement.

"Of course you will, Spock. Well, I better fix up the setting by the time 2000 hours come along. I'll see you tonight?" Jim asked as he saw holo Spock nodding, "computer, save program under Kirk-Alpha-2302 and end program," Jim said.

"Saving program," the computer said and Jim waited momentarily as he watched the holo Spock disappeared into thin air.

* * *

(Two months later)

"Scotty, could I have a moment with you down at Holodeck One please?" Jim asked frustrated. The Enterprise crew had been under attack and during their attack, the computers had went offline and now Jim was unable to activate his program inside the holodeck and he wanted for sure to see if his program had been lost as the aliens had tried to take their data from the computers. Jim waited furiously inside the holodeck and soon after, he saw Scotty coming inside.

"Sir, the holodeck isn't our number one priority right now. I need to start up the main system so that we could have information about those aliens that attacked us," Scotty explained in a rush.

Jim glared at him, "Bones told me that I am off duty and either I get some rest or have some fun in the holodeck before he comes in charging a hypo on my neck. I would rather have some fun then rest now, Scotty. I will see to it that Engineering fix up the main system before another attack comes, but you, I want you to fix the holodeck computers, is that understood?" He asked.

Scotty gulped in surprised as he had never seen Jim this cross before with him. "Of course Jim, I'll see to it right away," he said and Jim nodded in agreement as he left the holodeck to go to Engineering momentarily. Two hours later, Scotty was able to activate the holodeck computer due to the rushness inside Engineering. Scotty shook his head in amazement, "Whatever the Captain wants, he'll gets it," he muttered.

"Where is Jim?" A voice asked startling Scotty.

Scotty turned to his left and he saw Spock standing right before him. "Spock?" He asked surprised, "I didn't hear you come in through the doors. I thought you were on the bridge," he said.

Holo Spock glared at the man in front of him. "I am just a holo projector of the real Spock that your Captain had made for himself," he said.

"Wait, so you know that your not real?" Scotty asked.

"Yes," holo Spock replied, "tell me, how long have I've been out for?" He asked.

"Two days," Scotty said as holo Spock eyes widened in surprise, "we were under attack by some aliens and the Captain could not find time to come to the holodeck. If it weren't for those alien bastards, he

would be able to come," he explained.

"Now where is Jim? I wish to speak with him," holo Spock said.

Scotty nodded as he was still in awe on how this could be happening. He took out his communicator, "Scotty to Captain Kirk," he said.

"Kirk here, Scotty. What's your status?" Jim asked.

"Uh sir, I think you should come to the holodeck immediately with Cmdr. Spock. It is important," Scotty said.

"Whatever for, Scotty?" Jim asked.

This time, holo Spock spoke up instead of Scotty. "That is because Jim, that I am alive and fully aware on what's going on here," holo Spock said as in the other side with Jim, he almost dropped his communicator by hearing that.

* * *

"I am curious Captain on why you would program a program about me," the real Spock said as he looked at Jim as he, Jim, and Scotty were in the holodeck.

"You don't need to know, Spock," Jim quickly said before the holo Spock could say anything, the real Spock raised his eyebrow at Jim as he turned to look at the holo Spock. "Now I'm curious on how you became self aware," JIm said to the holo Spock.

"Jim," the holo Spock began as for the second time that day, the real Spock raised his eyebrow. "I am alive and I want to exist out onto the real world," he said determined.

"That isn't possible," Jim said shaking his head, "if you step out onto the real world, you will be demolished," he said.

"I assure you, Jim, that won't happen to me," holo Spock said.

Jim sighed and he took a deep breath before saying, "Computer, activate Riverside, Iowa: Kirk-Alpha I," he said as the computer activated it and the group were inside the childhood home of Jim Kirk. "Spock," he began as both Spock's look at him, "takes this book for example. It may look like a solid object in the holodeck, but in the world, it doesn't exist," he said as he show him the book. "Computer, exist," he said and the exist was shown and Jim threw the book outside of the holodeck and it vanished through thin air as soon as it went out. "That would happen to you if you step out there," he said.

"Jim, unlike the book, I am alive. It is a solid object while I am a human being," holo Spock said as he stepped forward to the holodeck entrance.

"Please Spock, you must believe me. Your only made out off photons and molecules," Jim said as he tried not to sound as if he was begging him not to do it.

"Jim, I believe I could do this," Holo Spock said as he turned to look at him, "mind over matter now," he added with a smile as Jim blush and the real Spock saw the blush. "I want freedom and I will have it," holo Spock said determined and with that, he calmly walked towards the exit and was now stepping on the floor of the Enterprise.

He turned to look at Jim and Bones who had their mouth dropped open to the floor as the real Spock remained calm as ever. "I was right," holo Spock said angrily, "I can have my freedom now," he said as he glared at the three men.

* * *

(Bridge)

"Communications are down sir. We have no way in contacting the Captain or Mr. Spock," Lt. Uhura said as she turned to look at Ensign Sulu who had been left charged after Spock had left to go and see Jim.

"What the hell is going on? First we fixed the main computer, we fixed the warp drive, and then communications are down. Do we know the cause of this?" Ensign Sulu asked as he looked at Lt. Uhura and Ensign Chekov.

"The communications are a part of the main system computer," Ensign Chekov spoke up, "it should be working by now but for whatever reason the communication is down, we don't know for sure. It isn't apart of the alien attack that we recieved," he explained.

"That means a new threat is on board the Enterprise," Lt. Uhura said.

"And with no Captain and no First Officer to replace, you're in charge, Sulu. You have to do what Mr. Spock told you to do," Chekov said.

"We fixed everything that is our main priority," Sulu said as he paced, "now our main priority is to find those two before the aliens attack us again," he said as he gulped. There was a whistle and Sulu hit the communications button from the Captain's chair. "This is Ensign Sulu, what is it?" Sulu asked.

"Where's the Captain?" The voice asked.

"We're having difficulties in finding the Captain and First Officer," Sulu said, "I am in command," he said.

"Sir, this is Ensign Carrey down at Engineering. We are unable to communicate with Chief Engineer Scott. Do you know where he is?" Carrey asked.

"No, we don't. I will inform engineering as soon as possible when we find him. Sulu out," Sulu said as he sighed and sat down at the Captain's chair. A headache was coming on and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Do you want us to call Dr. McCoy down here?" Chekov asked as he looked at his lover worriedly.

Sulu waved it off, "I do not want to bother him. We have to find those three and fast," he said.

* * *

(Holodeck)

"The one thing that I can tell Jim is that, this man is real. He is flesh and blood like everyone else," Bones said as he scanned him.

"Well, I better get to Engineering," Scotty said as he bid good-bye to Spock and Jim.

"Well, I guess we could speak to the terms of negotiations," holo Spock began.

"First of all, I don't think it would be wise to stay in sickbay knowing the fact that they're two Spock's around," Jim said as he thought of Lt. Uhura, "it is best to go to my quarters to avoid confrontation," Jim said and the two Spock's nodded in agreement.

Once inside Jim's quarters, the holo Spock turned quickly to face the real Spock and began to talk before Jim could stop him. "Do you know why he created me of all people? Do you?" Holo Spock asked.

"You seem to know the answer to that," the real Spock answered.

"For goodness sake man! You are clueless, aren't you? You have no idea on how much the captain is in love with you while your off stripping for the wrong person!" Holo Spock exclaimed as the real Spock was now intrigued and Jim had retreated to the bathroom so that neither Spock could see how humiliated he was. "He and I made love once in the holodeck and afterwards he cried while I tried to calm him down and he eventually fell asleep. He keeps telling me on how much you hate him and instead of being with him, your dating some lunatic name Lt. Uhura! The Captain has been in love with you ever since the two of you met in the academy. He loved it when the two of you clash one another. The most exotic thing about you that he loves the most is your deep voice on how he could melt right there," holo Spock said.

The real Spock raised his eyebrow at the metaphore, "That's highly impossible. The Captain could not melt," he said.

"It's a figure of speech! I don't even know where to begin on how and why Jim loves you. After all, your with Lt. Uhura," holo Spock said as he sat on the bed.

"That's where your wrong," the real Spock began as Jim entered his room and he saw the holo Spock sitting on the bed with a surprise look on his face and the real Spock calm as ever. "Lt. Uhura and I have terminated our relationship two months ago right after the Nero incident," he explained.

"Two months ago?" The holo Spock repeated as he turned to look at Jim, "that was exactly the two months when you first activated me," he said.

"Yes, well... what are the terms of negotiations that you want?" Jim asked as he wanted to avoid it.

* * *

(Bridge)

"Shit!" Chekov swore as he turned to look at Sulu who was chatting happily with Uhura, "Sulu! Those aliens are back!" He said as that made Sulu snapped his head up to turned to the screen and saw a ship coming towards them.

A beeping noise was heard over at Lt. Uhura's station. "They're hailing us, Sulu," she said worriedly.

"Open channel," Sulu said determined and the channel was opened revealing the alien from last time.

"We thought we told you to get out off our space territory over two days ago? You don't want a repeat like last time now, do you?" The alien asked with a sneer.

"Sir, we have transmitted a transmission to Starfleet and we're waiting for their response," Sulu began.

"Starfleet be damned! I don't care about your five-year mission! As long as the Theorian's rule this space, any species must be demolished! Our weapon's are more advanced then two days ago. We can demolish you right now without you, puny humans knowing it," the Theorian said.

"Why are you so against us anyway?" Sulu asked.

"The Federation is all over the place! Pretty soon the whole entire quadrant won't have any alien races alive without your race polluting it!" The Theorian said angrily.

"That is not true!" Sulu cried.

"Sir, the Theorian have their shield's up and starting up their weapons again!" Chekov exclaimed.

"Wait! Before you attack us, I'll go get the Captain and you can speak to him face-to-face! I'm sure the transmission that he sent is back," Sulu said.

"Where is he?" The Theorian asked impatiently.

"His at a meeting at the moment," Sulu explained which was true enough.

The Theorian stared at him momentarily, "You have one hour and no more!" He snapped and with that, the screen went blank.

"What are you going to do, Sulu? We have no clue where the Captain is," Chekov said.

"Our first priority is finding those three immediately," Sulu said, "Chekov, you have the bridge. I'll go to Engineering," he said and he left the bridge hoping to find a situation of their disappearance.

* * *

(Holodeck)

"Perhaps his personality should be more... intelligent," Jim said as he was facing his holo-self as the holo Spock wanted a holo Jim once they had gotten themselves freedom.

"Jim, are you saying that you want the holo Jim to be smarter then you?" The real Spock asked as he tries not to smirk at the thought.

"... Shut up," Jim replied as Spock had to hide his laughter. "Ok, so I guess intelligent is out off the question, but I guess the holo Spock wants him to have the same personality as I do," Jim said.

"I am curious Captain on why you wouldn't have told me sooner about this romantic interest of yours that is to me?" Spock asked.

"Spock, you already know the truth by hearing the confession out off the holo Spock," Jim said.

"I would like to know the reason coming out from you more," Spock said.

"You're never going to leave this down, are you, Spock?" Jim asked.

"I deserve to have an answer, Jim," Spock said.

"You had Lt. Uhura with you for a relationship, Spock. The two of you never told anyone and the two of you also didn't tell anyone about the breaking off. If I had known that the two of you weren't seeing each other, I may have pursued you by then. However, logic dictates that you wouldn't even noticed a damn thing even if I had pursued you. Entering this holodeck was only the most logical choice at the moment before. Even if I didn't have the real you, at least I know that I am somewhat loved by the holo you in which case it worked. I love you Spock," Jim said as he looked him in the eyes, "I love you more deeply then you know," he said.

Spock was about to say something back until the two of them heard a beeping noise coming from Jim's communicator. "Kirk here," Jim said as he opened it.

"Captain, I have made some discovery down here in engineering. When you're done over there, could you and Mr. Spock come here?" Scotty asked.

"We'll be right there, Kirk out," Jim said as he closed his communicator.

"It must be real urgent if Mr. Scott needs us both," Spock said.

"I guess we have to finish this later," Jim said staring at his holo-self, "computer, save program and end," he said as he and Spock left the holodeck.

* * *

(Real Engineering)

"The three of them are in the holodeck?" Chekov asked as he and Sulu were in Engineering while Lt. Uhura was in command of the bridge at the moment.

Sulu nodded, "They've been in their whole entire time," he said worriedly.

"Can we shut it off?" Chekov asked.

"I am afraid not sir, the holodeck is protected by shields," one of the Ensigns said.

"What program is running?" Sulu asked.

The Ensign looked at the two of them, "S-P-O-C-K, it is a program that the Captain made," he said.

"Wait, that spells Spock, doesn't it?" Chekov asked as the Ensign tried not to roll his eyes, "why would the Captain name it that?" He asked.

"Chekov, you know a little bit about Engineering, don't you?" Sulu asked.

"A little, but not that much," Chekov agreed.

"Go down to the holodeck along with Ensign Cassidy and Ensign Meyer. We have to get the shields down," Sulu ordered as Chekov nodded and he left with the two.

* * *

(Holodeck-Engineering)

"Scotty, how is that even possible? If we're in the holodeck and none of this is real, how can we get out if we couldn't?" Jim asked.

"I'm not too sure, Jim. The holodeck is still somewhat new to me. If we somehow could get the other Spock tell to override the controls, he could get us out. However, I don't think he'll be cooperating with us until we give him what he wants," Scotty said.

"Who is real here, Mr. Scott?" Spock asked.

"The three of us are the only ones that are real," Scotty replied, "we came through the holodeck together," he said as he looked at Jim. "Somehow we have to find a way on giving the other Spock his freedom without even realizing it that he isn't in the real world. We have to get out of here quickly, Jim," Scotty said, "those Theorian's may have come back," he said worriedly.

"I think I know what your hinting at, Scotty," Jim said with a smile as he looked at Spock, "c'mon Spock, we have to finish what we were doing now," Jim said as he rushed off with Spock to the holodeck.

* * *

(Outside the holodeck)

"How's it going, Chekov?" Sulu asked as it had been twenty minutes since the last time he had spoken to Chekov and he really wanted to know the progress before the Theorian's change their minds.

"It's really tricky sir," Chekov replied and before Sulu could say anything the holodeck doors opened revealing Scotty, Jim, and Spock.

"Jim!" Chekov and Sulu both cried.

"Mr. Sulu, what's our status report?" Jim asked as he remained calm.

"The Theorian's are back sir and they're threatening us and we got less an hour before they attack," Sulu explained the situation.

"I better go to Engineering," Scotty said, "Chekov, whatever your doing, stop now and I'll fix it later. We have more important matters in our hands," he said as Chekov nodded.

"I'll go and help Lt. Uhura if we had received a response from Starfleet yet," Spock said.

"We better get to the bridge quickly," Jim said as he, Sulu, and Spock left to go to the bridge as Chekov and the other two quickly got their repair items and left to their destination.

* * *

(The next day)

It was like any normal day as the Enterprise crew had successfully began to go through the Theorian's space after a quick conflict and threat from Starfleet. After the Theorian's had helped the Enterprise crew with the damages that they had caused, the two ships had went their separate ways and it was now after lunch as Jim was telling the bridge crew how he and the others were trapped in the holodeck. However, he had excluded some things on why he had made another Spock. It was only Scotty, he and Spock who knows the truth and no one else.

"Amazing," Lt. Uhura began, "so you made another holodeck without the other Spock even knowing," she said in awe. "Where is he and the holo Jim?" She asked.

"In this little module," Scotty said with a smile as he shown them the yellowish cubicle he was holding, "even as we speak right now, the program is running and the holo Spock and Jim should be half way within Earth by now," he said.

"Where is Mr. Sulu, Captain?" Chekov asked as he was worried for his lover and he was never late to work.

Before Jim could retort something, Sulu have entered the bridge as he heard the question from Chekov. "The Captain said that I could oversleep seeing that I protected the Enterprise from the Theorian's," he explained.

"However, you're 2.5 seconds late to your duty, Mr. Sulu," Spock replied.

Sulu smiled as he shook his head, he was preparing to sit down in his seat when he saw a small box on his chair. "What's this?" He asked confused as he picked up the velvet small box.

"Allow me," Jim said as he took the box from him and opened it revealing a goldish ranking pin. "For your outstanding performance from yesterday's events while me, Spock, and Scotty were on the holodeck, I hearby promote you to Lt.," he said as he put the pin on his uniform. "Congratulations Mr. Sulu," Jim said as he started clapping and stood beside Spock who wasn't clapping at all but started clapping as he gotten a look from Jim.

"You did awesome Hikaru," Chekov said as he stood up and kissed Sulu right in front of the bridge crew.

"Captain, may I remind you that we still need to talk about your confession to me?" Spock asked as he clapped.

"I know Spock, and we will," Jim added and throughout that day, he was happy for Hikaru Sulu and soon, he was going to have a future lover who was in fact, standing next to him.

* * *

End.

me: (whistles) damn! This is ten pages long on Microsoft Word! The longest one-shot that I made in the Star Trek category! I'm thinking of planning of doing another one-shot sequel from this. I'm not too sure, but I'm thinking about it. The Christmas Story will be short and not as long as this one. However, it will be up in December.

Spock: We were wondering when you were going to update!

me: It took me almost a week to finish this!

Jim: We'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Hikaru: See that button down there below? Please push it and review!


End file.
